ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Making Preparations
(Meanwhile, Molyn is with Mary Margaret Blanchard.) * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Miss...Revane? * Molyn: Oh, just call me Nissa. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Right...Uh, thank you so much for stopping by the Tree of Life. I wanted to talk to you about the direction that your story is taking. * Molyn: Ah, yes. For Disneyland. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Yeah. Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Uh, I've noticed some dramatic changes, revisions really, to your character. And I thought that maybe we can have a little chat about where it is you're headed in the story. * Molyn: Mary Margaret, I am in-tuned with Bay Lake. I hear the lands, I speak with the trees. I whisper to the mountains. Disneyland's spirit flows through me! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Well, it's just that originally you were a heroic character with a crippling flaw. You were racist. Well, xenophobic really, and... * Molyn: Racism is bad. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Yeah, but if I can just finish... Yes, racism is bad, but it was a critical flaw of your character. So critical that you set the Eldrazi free because you didn't care if other worlds were destroyed just so long as Zendikar... Specially, the elves of Zedikar were safe. * Molyn: I know, right? Everyone hated me, but I fixed all of that. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Well, I wouldn't say you fixed all of that. You certainly erased it all. Uh, but I wouldn't say people don't hate you. They just, maybe, hate you in a new way. * Molyn: But I'm a protagonist. You can't have a racist protagonist. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: And we don't. We don't anymore. We now have a mild hippy elf * Molyn: I'm a friend to all living things. Yay! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Uh huh. Uh huh. * Molyn: (groans) Racism is bad. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Yes, really bad. But it gave your character depth and compexity. You were a bigot being brought low by their bigotry and your story was starting to evolve into a journey to redeem yourself. * Molyn: Really bad. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: I just feel that if you had worked with your flaws instead of erasing them. You might have developed into something really engaging. Uh, flawed characters seeking to atone for her hatred, admitting their mistakes and fighting to fix them. Now, that's someone I would like to read about. But now, what's your character's conflict? Where's your struggle? There's no room for an arc when you're, well, shallow. * Molyn: Hey. I can have an arc, like last chapter. I thought I had lost my connection to Ashaya, the spirit elemental of Zendikar. But then, I realized Ashaya hadn't left at all. She was inside me all along. Yes! All I had to do was overcome my obstacle, was believe in myself! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: I...Hell of an obstacle there by the way. But, it's just that kind of ecaxtly what happened to you in the chapter before that. * Molyn: Ashaya? Where are you? Oh no! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: And the chapter before that. * Molyn: Ashaya, I found her! She was... * Both: Within me all along. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: OK. Why don't we examine a specific section of your revisions. Originally, your Planeswalker to Lorwyn where you're experimented with black mana. Your hatred and racism fuelling this selfish magic, it wasn't your best moment. But we all experiment with black magic at one point or another. But now that you're no longer racist, there was no connection to your travel to Lorwyn. So, you just went there, stayed for a minute and then left. * Molyn: Hey! I was on Lorwyn for more than a minute. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: How long were you on Lorwyn for? * Molyn: 36 minutes. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: 36 minutes, and then you left for... * Molyn: For Zendikar! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Back home to Zendikar, the entirety of the multiverse. Your first planeswalk and you're gone for half an hour. * Molyn: I learned much in my travels. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Yeah. Hell of an arc you got going there. * Molyn: I can go back to Lorwyn. I can have an adventure with that tree I saw. I can call the story "Nissa's Tree". * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Well, it sounds exciting. Especially, if we get to hear more from the tree and less from you. * Molyn: Ashaya! * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Oh, god! * Molyn: I...I've lost my connection with Ashaya! I no longer believe in myself... * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Ugh! The Tree of Life gets Raven and I get the descendant of Nissa Revane. Revane, huh? Real subtle choice for a last name. Was nature taken? Hmm? Nissa Nature? When Nissa Nature, the tree lover comes into play, put a heart counter on each forest you control? * Molyn: You can't control the forest. Its essence runs through you. * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Alright, alright. * Molyn: Ashaya, I thought I lost you! This is what I'm talking about when it comes to the spirits * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Alright, alright. * Molyn: Elementals that they live with you, they breathe with you, they speak with you... * Mary Margaret Blanchard: Alright! Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright. (Meanwhile, inside Cinderella's castle, Sonlu is working on some kind of object on a table. Arnor comes in.) * Arnor: What are you doing with those? * Sonlu: I'm adjusting the wavelength trigger, see if I can get these to work over here. * Arnor: So you can catch some breachers? * Sonlu: (inhales sharply) Dear God! Arnor, your hands are freezing. * Arnor: Arnor. I've always hated that name. * Sonlu: (stands up) Oh, no. No, no, no, it's starting. You're starting to become... * Arnor: Killer Frost? (blows raspberry, then giggles) * Sonlu: That ain't right. That ain't right, that's just rude. Who put you up to this? Linmis put you up to this, didn't he? Oh, I should've know you two were... * Arnor: Cold? * Sonlu: Yeah. * Arnor: You deserve it for thinking that I could ever become like her. Sonlu, you need to stop worrying about me. I may be sad, I may want to be alone for a little while, but I promise you Killer Frost will never exist on this place, okay? Besides, you tested me. I don't even have the meta-human gene, so please stop worrying about me, okay? * Sonlu: Okay. Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes